All About Danny the Panda
by DannyGeneticBioWeaponXX39
Summary: This is a profile...about my fan character, Danny the Panda.     NOTE: Remember, I do NOT own the characters of Kingdom Hearts, World of Warcraft, City of Heroes, Castlevania, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario Bros., Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Capcom, Marvel, etc.


Name: Danny Lancefield (born Genetic BioWeapon XX-39)  
>Gender: Male<br>Height: 3'3 ft. (when he was 16 years of age), 6'1 ft. (when he is 36-onwards)  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Hair: Black  
>Fur Color: Black and white<br>Species: Genetic BioWeapon (Panda)  
>True LoveMajor Crush: Ayame Ishikawa (who is a full-blooded human being)  
>Birthdate: May 3rd (the day that he was created biologically by Professor Calvin Rikudo)<br>Birthplace: L.U.N.A.R.S. (Lunation Universal Nebulous Activity Recreation System)  
>Age: 16 (onwards)<br>Blood Type: He possesses Bio-Blood that flows through his veins  
>Voice: Yuri Lowenthal<br>Weapon: Fire Slayer (primary weapon)  
>Build: He has the same body type as an anthropomorphic male Sonic character does<br>Abilities: Able to perform fire-based elemental attacks, run to match Sonic's speed, sprout out new limbs, skin cell regeneration, transformations (more coming soon)  
>Quote: "Losing a good friend is a pain that we all cannot bare."<p>

Description: Danny is a biologically engineered panda who is created by Professor Calvin Rikudo, and adopted by the Lancefield Family as their son. Always a creature who loves to run at the speed of light, Danny has saved the universe from evil threats countless times. Armed with Bio-Blood flowing through his veins, as well as the element of fire, Danny always has one thing that he likes to do, and that, is to race with someone who is fast as he is (mostly his nobody Roxas the Panda, or his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog).

=========================================================================================================

**Danny's Days in LUNARS After Birth (Up to 6 months of life)**

- Danny the Panda is born (inside a capsule labeled "XX-39").  
>- After six months of life here, most of Prof. Calvin's followers (Isa (older), Lea (older), Myde, Ruldo, Lumiare and Arlene), were completely killed by Ansem and his army of Heartless.<br>- Danny was placed in a capsule by a dying Prof. Calvin and launched him to Earth just after he told his creation to protect the humans, and to make the world a better place. He then gets killed in the explosion after he does so.

*************************

**Danny's Childhood Days on Earth...Up Until Now**

- James Lancefield, the father of Kevin and Sally, as well as the husband of Amber Lancefield, finds Danny inside a capsule, and takes him in as his their third child.  
>- Danny (at age 5) attended to Riverside Elementary School, along with his brother Kevin, and his sister, Sally.<br>- At Age 6, Danny became friends with a young boy named Casey Young, and met a female transfer student from Japan, named Ayame Ishikawa, whom he saves from the bullies that were picking on her.  
>- At Age 8, Ayame proposed that someday she and Danny will marry each other, to which he agrees (this was the time that Ayame, Danny and Casey were inside a ferris wheel, and were riding in it).<br>- At Age 15, an evil creature named Monitron (and his henchmen Omna, Daigo and Psolo) attacked in Minnesota and committed genocide on many people, and set the entire Lancefield household on fire. Kevin, Sally, James and Amber were all buried under the burning debris of the Lancefield household. James gives Danny his last words, before he dies. Angered by what Monitron did to them, Danny fought him, but was defeated. After Monitron leaves, Danny then left the remains of the Lancefield household, and sets out on his new journey.

*************************

**At Suzaku Island**

- Danny was on a boat, only to end up adrift at sea after a hurricane destroys it, and he ends up being washed away.  
>- Danny unexpectedly arrives at Suzaku Island (home of the Phoenixian-like people, where he meets Sygri'r).<br>- By taking a stroll everywhere on Suzaku Island, Danny stumbles upon a cave, in which he enters, until he stumbles upon a shiny red orb that was on a casket. He walks up to it, and slowly touches it. The result of it being touched, however, is that Danny became cursed with Suzaku's powers (the element of fire). Suzaku (in human form) appears and tells Danny that it was now his responsibility to control the power of Suzaku and use them for the purpose of good, so he accepts his terms. Upon exiting the cave, however, he was captured and arrested by the members of the Suzaku Tribe.  
>- Upon ending up here, he meets Malvore, the ruler of Suzaku Island, who gives him three tests.<br>- After 4 days, Danny finally succeeds on his first test...to help the wife of a general give birth to their child.  
>- His second test, was to battle against the greedy Zingba, who seeks the powers of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu to become unstoppable. Danny becomes Dakaoh Danny (by unlocking the seven gates of Suzaku inside of him), and defeats Zingba.<br>- Danny was then given a third test, to prove himself worthy at the Suzaku Stadium. After defeating Malvore's warriors, he must now face the ruler of Suzaku Island, Malvore.  
>- After Malvore has been defeated, Danny was rewarded an even greater responsibility and became their champion. He goes his separate ways from the people of the Suzaku Tribe, and sets out his new life in the city after departing from Suzaku Island.<p>

(More coming soon)


End file.
